childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight (series)
Description The Twilight series consists of four fantasy-romance novels, written by Stephenie Meyer, and published from 2005–2008. The series follow the fortunes of Isabella "Bella" Swan, originally aged 17, who falls in love with a vampire, named Edward Cullen. The series is primarily told from Bella's viewpoint, in first person narrative. The series is very popular, particularly among teenagers, with over 100 million copies of the four books being sold to date.Publishers Weekly. "New Stephenie Meyer Novella Arriving in June". See the bottom of the article. Film adaptations of the first three books have been released, while the fourth book, Breaking Dawn, will be split into two separate films. Reader's Reviews An Opinion I have not read the Twilight series, and I do not intend to read them. At this point, I imagine Twilight fans are going "He's mad", but in this review I'll make my reasons clear for not reading them. I am not a person who believes all fantasy is wrong – I have read The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lord of the Rings, the Redwall series, etc. Vampires are bad. They have always been portrayed as evil, dark, morbid, “un-dead”, blood-sucking beings. Is it healthy to have a book about a human girl falling in love with one? Okay, Edward and company are “vegetarian”, not drinking human’s blood, but, err... they’re still vampires! It is not at all healthy for a creature that has been a character of evil for hundreds of years turned into an “acceptable” being. Vampires’ lust for blood is also evil. Cultures nearly always see the sanctity of blood, as the life of any creature – most pagan sacrifices appease their gods, who are extremely blood-thirsty. The Bible clearly states that “blood is life” – therefore, the vampire is an extremely unhealthy being for people to take as a “good” creature. I would also avoid the books at all costs because of the sexual scenes. Edward avoids actually having sex with Bella – but not on moral grounds. Rather, because he’s afraid of accidentally eating her. Slightly unhealthy? The author's official website describes the series as “passionate”,StephenieMeyer.com – The official website of Stephenie Meyer and this sort of writing is very unhealthy for teenagers. However, the worst part of these books is their exploration of eternal life. Edward believes he is excluded from eternal life in Heaven because of being a vampire – in other words, he’s eternally damned. However, Bella doesn’t care: she wants to be a vampire so she can be with Edward, and she’s happy to give up her soul (or spirit) to do this; even though Edward tells her about his belief that vampires cannot got to Heaven. This feeling is portrayed as right in the books, and this is truly awful. Jesus died for Bella, as well as you – but if you don’t trust Jesus, you’ll still live forever, in Hell. Edward was right about this, and the way that the series portrays the belief in eternal life as incorrect is very, very dangerous. If Bella knew, there is no way she would give up her eternal life in Heaven for, in comparison, a tiny portion of her life on Earth. For these reasons, I would strongly recommend keeping well away from the series. If you have comments about this review, please leave them on the talk page. 2 The Twilight series is one of the best series I have ever read. It's so cool and has a lot of drama. Some of the characters are really cute (Jacob). My favorite book so far is Eclipse. The movie is really good too. 3 Please add your review here. Books in the series The four main books in the series are: *''Twilight'' *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Meyer also began to write a novel called Midnight Sun, a re-telling of the first book from Edward Cullen's point of view, but it has now been put on hold indefinitely. In June 2010, a short novella was published in the series, called The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 14+ *Read Aloud Age: 14+ The main character, 17-year-old Bella Swan, falls in love with a vampire. There are strong sexual scenes (although they don't actually commit the act because the vampire's afraid of accidentally eating Bella). The series gives the general impression that there is no life after this one – and that the belief in eternal life is wrong. If you like this you might like *List other books or authors here. External Links References Navigational links Category:Fantasy Category:Vampire Category:Twilight series Category:Romance Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:Adaptation